Shiver
by starry-nights88
Summary: I shiver when I hear your name, think about you but it's not the same, I won't be satisfied 'till I'm under your skin.


**Shiver**

**Starry's Corner: **This song has been tickling my funny bone and freaking out my friends and family since my days in high school…so, I guess it was only natural that I'd figure out a fic to do for it. I, of course, do not own _Shiver_ the song used in making this fanfiction. That honor would go to Maroon5, who seems unable to write a song without mentioning sex in some form. Which is probably why I love them.

* * *

His pale fingers curled into chocolate spikes, just barely pulling at the surprisingly silky tresses in silent encouragement as his gaze slipped down to the younger teen kneeled between his bare legs. His breathing grew ragged and his aquamarine gaze was half lidded as he watched the sultry brunet; wondering just _where _in the hell he had learned to do _that _with his tongue!

"S-sora!" His name rolled off of his lips so easily now as the silveret leaned heavily against the off-white wall of his bedroom, watching as the seductive teenager worked his magic.

The little brunet's chuckle reverberated along his achingly hard cock as the elder cried out softly at the added stimulus. He could feel those delicious lips stretch into a smirk as they continued to service him, every now and again Sora's tongue sneak out to run across his heated flesh; causing the elder teen to suck in a sharp gasp of air as the teasing continued.

The younger gripped his pale creamy hips, making sure his bucking didn't get to enthusiastic to where the brunet would choke, "God, Sora!" He groaned as Sora's teeth teasingly scraped across the head of his penis.

The brunet chuckled yet again, causing the elder to moan. His hands clenching in cinnamon spikes. And, just when he thought he'd finally reach his peek, the little devil pulled away. His swollen lips curled in a teasing smirk. It very nearly made the elder teenager come undone.

And, then, like the little devil that he was (because, Sora was no longer innocent), he rose to his feet. His hands resting at the silveret's shoulders, "My, my, Riku, you're awfully loud this evening." He said softly, leaning closer to the flushed teenager, his lips just brushing across one reddened cheek, "If you're not careful, your Mom'll catch us." He scolded half-heartedly.

Riku's lust darkened eyes narrowed, his hands still tangled in brow spikes, "If you move any slower, she'll catch us anyway." He pointed out, nodding towards his alarm clock on his nightstand across the room by his bed.

The little brunet snickered at that, nipping at Riku's bottom lip playfully, "But, doesn't that make it more exciting?" He asked, one of his hands trailing from his pale hip, fingers just barely caressing the sensitive skin.

"No...that makes me _grounded_." Riku replied, now glaring at the other boy as he tried to hold back his body's reaction to Sora's teasing touches.

Sora sighed heavily, a mock pout appearing on his face, "Well, I guess I wouldn't want you to be grounded..." He agreed pointedly before he sank back to his knees, leaning forward to run his tongue across the tip of Riku's cock, "But, you know..." He said pulling away again, "...we won't have time to finish."

Riku resisted to roll his eyes, "I'll make it up to you tonight." He said, glaring down at the boy kneeling in front of him, "Now, would you mind finishing before my Mom comes to get us for dinner."

The blue eyed teen snickered, but before his lips could touch the elder's erection again, there was a quick knock at the door, "Dinner's ready, boys." Riku groaned and Sora laughed aloud.

"Five minutes, Mom!" Riku called, silently thanking Sora for remembering to lock his bedroom door before they started fooling around, "Just finishing up some homework."

"Mm, alright."

They waited, listening to the click of her heels moving down the hall. And, before Riku could even ask Sora to start again, there was a warm mouth engulfing him. Working quickly to bring him to completion.

Riku groaned softly, leaning against the wall again. And, soon, he was coming with spots of white dancing before his eyes as he arched sharply into his boyfriend's mouth. Spilling his warm seed into the brunet's still moving mouth.

After a moment, Sora pulled away. His cheeks slightly protruding with Riku's seed before he leaned over to the waste basket next to them, spitting it out.

Riku gave a soft chuckle, pulling the little brunet up to his feet, quickly catching his lips in a kiss in which he plundered Sora's mouth for all that it was worth. Moaning softly when he tasted himself on his lover's tongue.

Sora broke the kiss a moment later, panting heavily, "I hope your happy now." He said, pouting, "I'll have to go through dinner with a hard-on." He said crossly before the elder teenager leaned down again, chuckling softly before pecking him on the lips.

"I told you, Sora..." Riku said, holding the brunet to his chest, "I'll make it up to you tonight." He said, leaning down to playfully nibble on his little lover's ear, "Promise."

Sora huffed, "You'd better."

Riku laughed again as Sora stepped away, allowing him to fix his pants before they went down to dinner, "And, what if I don't?" He asked, smirking as he ran a hand through his hair before stretching, laughing once again at the glare he received from his lover.

"Then, I'll stop the quickies before school." Sora threatened, sticking out his tongue with a huff before walking over to the door, unlocking it.

The silveret snorted at that, "I'm not the one begging for them on the way to school." He pointed out, "As I recall."

Sora rolled his eyes, "You're lucky I love you."

Riku was quiet for a moment before smiling softly at his little brown haired boyfriend, "Yeah...yeah, I am." He said, beckoning the boy back into his arms.

And, of course, Sora came.


End file.
